


New Housemates

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus brings home some new housemates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Housemates

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago as a challenge from lindeluren  
> Prompt: Fish tank  
> Fic must contain the words: piranha, toilet brush, Patronus  
> Max 600 words
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I love them.

“Lupin.” Severus called from the living room. “What exactly _is_ that?”

The dark haired wizard looked sceptically at a huge glass tank in the middle of the room. The tank was filled with water and a contained a figurine that looked like Hogwarts in miniature.

Remus Lupin popped his head through the door carrying four transparent plastic bags filled with water and containing various fish.

“It’s our fish tank!” Remus grinned.

“ _Our_ fish tank?” Severus raised his eyebrow.

“Yes, Severus. _Our_ fish tank!” Remus kissed him on the cheek. “I bought it as a gift to us. This place needed some decoration and I thought the fish would be good company.

“Good company? How can fish be good company?” Severus huffed.

“Oh, give it a rest, Severus. You’ll love them.” Remus smiled and started emptying the bags into the tank.

The two wizards stood for a while and looked at the different types of fish swim around in the tank and in and out of the castle, and to Remus’ great enjoyment, Severus seemed to have caught interest in the little creatures.

“Aren’t they pretty?” Remus asked proudly and pointed at a small pink and blue fish that seemed to be a little lost.

“Well, some of them are.” Severus agreed. “But not this bugger. It looks like a toilet brush.”

Remus laughed heartily. “It really does. We’ll name him Lucius.”

Severus burst into laughter. “Are you going to name all of them?”

Remus looked at him in disbelief. “Of course!”

“Of course...” Severus chuckled. “Well, what about this little orange one?”

“Hm… It looks a bit like a Weasley, don’t you think?” Remus asked.

“Well, it’s orange…” Severus said.

“We’ll name him, Fred.” Remus proclaimed. “I think he’d like that.”

Severus nodded. “I guess so.”

“And here we have Harry and Ron, and that little brown one over there is Hermione.” Lupin started to get excited. “And that white one over there is Albus and that is Minerva. And that one is Sirius.”

“Stop it, Lupin.” Severus begged. “If you keep this going, I’m sure your Patronus will turn into a Piranha.”

“So what?” Remus chuckled. “And over there we have Dave.”

“Dave?” Severus said confused. “Do we know anyone called Dave?”

“Who said anything about knowing a Dave?” Remus asked. “He just looks like a Dave.”

Severus’ palm went straight to his face. “Impossible wolf,” he muttered.

Remus just laughed, but was soon distracted by the fish in the tank. “Aww, look at that, Severus. That’s us!”

“Where?”

“That black one and that brown one over there.” Remus pointed at the tank. “Oh aren’t they cute? Look at how that brown one is trying to push the black one over to the others. But the black one just swims away.”

“I quite like that black one.” Severus smiled and bent down to talk to the tank. “I wouldn’t hang out with that crowd either.”

“I knew you would like it, Severus.” Remus said proudly. “Now, I’ll go start dinner. Are you hungry?”

“A bit,” Severus answered. “I could really go for some fish right about now. How about Sirius over there?”

“Haha, funny as always, Severus,” Remus punched him lightly in the arm and went to the kitchen.

Severus bent down to the tank and whispered to the little black and brown fish that were now hanging out alone in a corner. “Stay away from that Lucius. He’s nothing but trouble.”


End file.
